Avandar Devrix
Avandar Devrix is the unlikely head of the Betazoid first house following the death of his mother and sister. He has always been interested in the political arena and was elected the Vice President of the Federation from 2414-2420. His official title is Ambassador Avandar Devrix, Son of the First House of Betazed, Holder of the sacred keys and Heir to the holy chalice of El-Nar. Background Information He is named after the first warp capable ship in Betazoid history - The Avandar. He was raised mostly by his beloved nanny Mrs. Pendlewinton. With his sister being slated as the next to take the house when his mother was ready to retire, their death was a shock when both Verma and Merille had a shuttle accident. As the only direct descendant, the placement went to Avandar. For some time after he was unable to really process their deaths, but through meeting his future wife, he was able to grieve. Avandar has a strong relationship with his nephews and considers Sajan more like a brother. He remains living in the main house with his once brother-in-law Onick. Personal Life Marina Zahn (2394-2398) - Avandar met his first girlfriend, Marina Zahn, while in University on Earth. He and the Betazoid eventually broke up after graduation because of differing goals. Seleia Laun (2401-2401) - Avander met his former fiance, Seleia Laun, due to her status as the daughter of the Betazoid Prime Minister, Seena Laun. Avandar began courting Seleia in October of 2401 when Seleia and her mother began an aggressive champagne to get the First House seat. When Morgan Elbrunne threatened to spoil their plans, they used Deltan pheromones to seduce Avandar, prompting him to take Seleia's virginity. In April 2401, Avandar discovered Seleia lied about her fertility and used that (as well as knowledge of her pheromone use) to break the engagement. Lihana Druru (2412-Current): Avandar met Lihana when she was working as a private tutor for his children. As his marriage dissolved, he and Lihana got closer and eventually formed an intimate relationship. They are currently a couple, however it is being kept secret as she is not Betazoid. Lihana accompanied them on the campaign trail and Avandar plans on announcing their relationship after he takes office. Previous Spouse(s) Morgan Elbrunne Avandar met his ex-wife, Morgan Reese at a gala on Earth. Discovering she had qualifications to be his wife, the two were prevented from acting due to her young age. Soon enough, he became engaged to Seleia Laun, but his feelings continued for Morgan. When his engagement to Laun fell through, he asked Morgan's parents for permission to marry her and they were engaged some time after her 17th birthday before marrying. When Morgan met her Imzadi in 2412, their marriage quickly dissolved and the two were divorced. They have four children together. Children Avandar has four children with Morgan Elbrunne including Veralynn Devrix, Aaple Devrix, Grayson Devrix and Ivelyn Devrix. For more information please refer to the links. Education and Career Going to Harvard University from 2394-2398, Avandar took Political Science of the Federation, studying not only the over arching political system of the Federation but individual planets. He later went for his Masters and graduated in 2400. In July of 2401, his mother and sister were killed in a shuttle accident, propelling him unexpectedly into the leadership position of the First House. In 2409, Avandar became the Councilmen to Betazoid where he serves until Alal Sorna selected him as his Vice President running mate in the 2413 elections. Avandar went on the campaign trail and won with Sorna in a unprecedented landslide. He will serve as the Vice President from 2414-2420. 1 Avandar Devrix Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2375 Category:All Characters